1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste water control and, more specifically, to a septic system drainage field.
The septic system is a natural method of treatment and disposal of household wastes for those homeowners who are not part of a municipal sewage system. A septic system works by allowing waste water to separate into layers and begin the process of decomposition while being contained within the septic tank. Bacteria, which are naturally present in all septic systems, begin to digest the solids that have settled to the bottom of the tank, transforming up to 50 percent of these solids into liquids and gases.
When liquids within the tank rise to the level of the outflow pipe, they enter the drainage system. This outflow, or effluent, is then distributed throughout the drain field through a series of subsurface pipes. Final treatment of the effluence occurs here as the soil absorbs and filters the liquid and microbes break down the rest of the waste into harmless material. The drainage field in an often overlooked aspect of the septic system, yet it is more important than the tank for the proper operation of the entire system.
The present invention is a new drain field design for a septic system filter apparatus for filtering waste water as it travels from a septic tank to a septic field. Unlike septic system drain fields of prior art, the septic system drain field of the present invention does not require piping through the chambers and in turn improves the distribution of the waste water.
The drain field design comprises a header pipe leading from the septic tank to a series of chambers. A second header pipe is connected to the opposite end of the chambers. The unique chamber assembly of the present invention consists of a housing having a base forming support, top cover plate, end plate, a channel having drain apertures extending the length of said channel wall (both sides) and when necessary inner support members.
Each chamber assembly is interlocked end to end forming a desired length of the drain field and nominally spaced apart side to side forming a desired width of the drain field. The length and width of the drain field varies based on local code and project specification.
By eliminating the inner piping through the chamber typical of prior art, the septic system drain field of the present invention provides improved waste water distribution and in turn maximizes the efficiency of the drain field and reduces maintenance cost for the entire system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other septic system drain field designs, but while these forms of drain field designs may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.